Diary of a Womanizer
by ADevilToMost
Summary: Sometimes being in the entertainment business changes people and occasionally it's not for the better. I went from a nobody to a somebody, I went from being a waiter to being a superstar. But most importantly, I went from a faithful and loving boyfriend to a ladies man. This Ladies and Gentleman, is the Diary of a Womanizer.


**_First time writing again after a short hiatus. This idea popped into my head randomly and I was hoping I could make it into a good story!_**

**_Hopefully I gave you an good enough idea with the idea of the story in this introduction chapter. =)_**

* * *

><p>I'm not gonna sit here and lie to you guys and say I hate the lifestyle I'm currently living because I'm not, I'm LOVING it!<p>

I'm loving all of the attention I'm getting from my fellow A-list celebrities. I'm loving the attention I'm getting from all the ladies I meet, on and off the set. But most importantly, I'm loving all of the money, fame and glory I'm getting in the process.

Nonetheless I will admit, in the mists of this whole ordeal, The entertainment has changed me. And let my ex-girlfriend tell it, It's not for the better.

But who cares what she thinks? I don't. Yes, I admitted to confessing that I have slept with almost every woman I met on set. She didn't seem too happy about hearing the news but at least I came clean. If she really loved me, she would still be by my side and let me have what makes ME happy. I told her that I love her and i do! I also told her that I want "explore" other options as well. 'course, She didn't take that well; Not to mention, she didn't like this new partying habit I had picked up. She would always accuse me of sleeping and flirting when I was art partying. Truth be told, I wasn't. But she was pushing me to my limits, so I made it a reality.

From then on, she wanted to go to the parties I was attending. I told her straight-up no. There's no way in hell she's ruining the name I had worked so hard to get! Hell, if my fellow hollywood A-listers saw me with her they'd clown me for days! My girlfriend is beautiful, but in their eyes, She's not..."A-list" beautiful. I couldn't risk them making fun of me. Then i would get no endorsement deals, nobody wanting me to act for them! I couldn't have that - I COULDN'T!

Then...

That's when the shit started to hit the fan in my relationship.

Things started to change.

And not for the better..

As the weeks passed, She began to distant herself from me. She would then start to spend time at her parents house, she would start avoiding me. For example, I wanted to take her out on a date to this fancy restaurant but she declined my offer. Did I mention that it got so bad that she even stopped returning my calls?

Sigh.

When she finally did talk to me, she told me how much I broke her heart. I remember those words as if she said it to me yesterday.

_"John, I just don't get it."_

_"What don't you get?" I had asked her. "I love you, I told you that a million times and I'll keep telling you until you believe me."_

_"You don't show it." She said, I could hear her getting choked up on the other side of the phone already. "You always leave me home alone to wait for you to come back. You would tell me that we could spend some time together and we never do. And when you do finally decide to come home, you don't want to do anything but go to bed. Not to mention, there have been a numerous amount of times you'd be smelling like another woman's perfume. H-how do you think that makes me feel?"_

_"Mel, I-"_

_"Let me finish!" She yelled at me suddenly. "You have made me feel so worthless lately and I'm so sick of it. I'm tired of getting my hopes up of us going out in the town together only to bet let down. I feel so...so-"_

_"Unappreciated?" _

_"Unappreciated doesn't even sum up how I feel." She quietly, i could tell she was trying to fight back the tears. "I feel like you don't love me anymore and i feel like you don't care about our relationship."_

_A brief silence soon fell between us. "I do." I told her truthfully. "I do care about you, I care about us and everything we've worked an whole decade for."_

_"Then why-"_

_"But I want to live the movie life. I wanna be somebody." I had paused. "Not just anyone, somebody that made it big in Hollywood."_

_Once those words escaped my lips, I could hear her beginning to cry on the other end of the phone. She had always told me to be honest, even if the truth hurts. But I guess some people can't handle the truth. _

_"So what you're telling me is that being 'somebody' that made it big in Hollywood means more to you than me?" When I didn't say anything in a timely fashion, she pressed on. "Is that what you really what?"_

_I sighed. "Yes. But I want you to be there with me every step of the way. I love you."_

_"No you don't." She said, cutting me completely off. "Being in the limelight changed you so much John." I could hear her voice beginning to crack now. "You aren't the same man I fell in love with. You've changed and It's not for the better. How do you even look yourself in the mirror? How do you feel no remorse after going out and sleeping with some random shank you haven't even KNOWN for an whole week, then coming back home to me, crawl in the bed and look me straight in the eyes and tell me you love me? How do you do that and not feel any kind of guilt or sorrow?"_

_I was speechless. I couldn't even find nothing to say. I don't think the entertainment changed me, What is she talking about?"What happened to the man I fell in love with huh? Where ARE you John?!"_

Those were the last words she told me before she hung up. It almost seemed like she had cut me completely out of her life. I thought we would last forever but apparently I had pushed her completely over the edge this time. My life is amazing, isn't it?

My name is John Morrison, and this is the Diary of a Womanizer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>However I'm not sure If i should continue this story. Please leave a review and tell me rather or not you would like to see more. <em>**


End file.
